


The Confession

by hufflepuffOwO



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Champagne, Cute, F/M, Firstkiss, New Beginnings, awww, blush blush, hotdog - Freeform, newtina, owo, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffOwO/pseuds/hufflepuffOwO
Summary: The first time Newt caught eyes with Tina it was like magic. They both were magnets in a game and they were slowly being attracted to each other, inch by inch. After Newt realized he felt something for the beloved auror, he mustered up the courage to tell her on a picnic “date.” Just to say, it ended more than well, considering that Newt had his first kiss that night.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Confession

The first time Newt caught eyes with Tina it was like magic. They both were magnets in a game and they were slowly being attracted to each other, inch by inch. It was destiny that they met that day at the bank. It was destiny that brought them together and helped them save New York City. After all the emotions they shared together, he had created some special feelings for her. He loved her little quirks and her smile and everything about her. He loved how she prefered trousers over skirts and loafers over heels; he loved every single thing. The only problem was that he was afraid. He didn’t know how to confess his feelings towards her. He wasn’t sure if she was attracted to him in the same way.

Newt had pushed her away in some way and it pained him; it made their connection a little less intimate, a little less special. They still spent time together, but it wasn’t the same. Tina knew something was bothering him and she didn’t know how to confront him about it. Newt, noticing that she also seemed a bit off finally gathered the courage to confess to her after some scolding from Queenie.   
  
Hence, the reason why he had asked Tina to join him for lunch in his case. He had made some hot dogs with strudel, her favourite, and poured some champagne. It was a bit fancy, but he wanted to treat her to something nice and make the moment a bit more memorable. The special lunch was in a few hours, so Newt went down to his case and fixed the small picnic with a blanket, some pillows, and a basket. He would bring the food later on because he didn’t want some of the animals to eat it and get sick.

Newt decided to get ready and even though it wasn’t a date he wore his ‘special’ bowtie and _yes_ , he wore cologne. He even attempted to fix his hair, but it didn’t work out. His haphazard curls wouldn’t tame themselves and he ended up making his curls more disheveled. It was finally time and he came up to the surface to greet his ‘friend.’ Tina smiled and greeted him with a small hug. She really was the only person he allowed to hug him. He even refused a hug from his brother Theseus. His brother! 

“Hello, Newt. What’s for lunch?” she said laughing at her joke. She blushed subtly when he responded with a chuckle of his own.

“Hello, Tina. I made your favourite.”

She looked confused, but heartfelt at the same time. “Hot dogs? You couldn’t possibly!”

He smiled at her silliness. He thought it was funny how she was the only person that got excited for hot dogs. “Yes. Hot dogs. With mustard,” he pointed out.

He offered her his arm. “Shall we?” 

“We shall,” she responds giggling.

He smiled at her, leading the way to his case and he opens the lid. “Ladies first.”

Tina laughs sweetly. “Thank you, Newt.”

She steps inside the case and disappears into the shed of the case. He follows suit and closes the case at the end. He walks towards her and leads her to the thunderbird enclosure. He smiled as he saw her face light up. 

“Do you like it?” he said fiddling with his fingers.

She walked up to him, and hugged him tightly. “It’s so beautiful. Thank you, Newt! I love it. What did I do to deserve this?”

He hugged back; she smelled nice. “Nothing, I just wanted to treat you to something nice.” 

She scrambled to sit down on the soft blanket and patted the ground for him to join her. He sat down next to her, arranging the picnic by pulling out the silverware and the succulent lunch he had prepared earlier.

“Would you like some champagne? Queenie told me you like it, but couldn’t drink it all the time because of work. She even told me your favorite,” he said while pouring himself a glass.

She smiles. “Really? Yes, of course!”  
  
He pours her a glass and gives it to her. He hopes she’ll enjoy it. She takes a large sip and sighs. “Wow, that’s good. Thank you!” They both eat their hot dogs in silence, a comfortable silence. 

“So how’s work? Any new cases?” He turned himself to face her.

“Oh. Nothing much, just normal everyday dilemmas. What about you?”

He smiles, “Just taking care of the creatures. Might get a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon in a few weeks.”

Tina quietly gasps in shock and swiftly grabs his hands in worry. “Those are dangerous! Please be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt!”   
  
He blushes at the contact of her warm hands as she gently rubbed circles on the top of his hands. She blushed too and let go of his hands swiftly. 

“It’s okay, Tina, I’ll be fine. I- I have something t-to tell y-you,” he said getting nervous.  
It was the moment he was going to tell her. Tell her how he feels.

He nervously fiddled with his fingers as she got closer to listen to him tentatively. He got closer and held her hands once more.

“ _You are the wind in my sail,_  
 _You are the spring in my step,_  
 _You make me laugh you make me cry_  
 _And you make me forget._

_I hid my secrets in a box_   
_I did exactly what you said_   
_And now I'm feeling so much better_   
_'Cause you make me forget_

_You're listening,_   
_Unlike most you don't miss a thing,_   
_You see the truth_   
_I walk the halls invisibly,_   
_I climb the walls, no one sees me,_   
_No one but you._

_You've always loved the strange birds_   
_Now I want to fly into your world_   
_I want to be heard_   
_My wounded wings still beating,_   
_You've always loved the stranger inside._

_You see the pain_   
_But together we can make something beautiful_   
_So take my hand and perfectly,_   
_We fill the gaps, you and me make three,_   
_I was meant for you, and you for me._

_So tell me when you run, I wanna run with you_  
 _Tell me where you hide, I wanna come to you_  
 _Tell me where you go, 'cause I wanna go there too_  
 _Even if you fall I will go down with you_  
 _I will be the one who comes to rescue you_  
 _Tell me where you go 'cause I want to be there too._ ”

She gasped, shocked. She didn’t know how to react to what he was telling her.

“Newt, I-I don’t know how to f-feel,” she sighed. His face dropped, he knew she’d never feel the same. He knew he was stupid for trying. 

“It’s o-okay. I understan-,” he said as he was interrupted by her.

She was crying, tears of happiness. The tears streamed down her face. She had longed for him so much that it caused her pain to be around him. Now that her wish, her dream came true, she couldn’t contain the tears. She felt so much emotions for him and she was ecstatic that he felt the same. 

“N-Newt, I feel the s-same. I l-like you too,” she sobbed quietly, happy tears dribbling from the dark pools of her eyes.

He felt happy as a feeling of ecstasy settled in. He lifted her face gently and wiped her tears. 

“I’m glad,” he said caressing her cheek sweetly. He blushed and asked her audacious question, “C-Can I kiss you?” 

She gasped softly, she was shocked and flattered at the same time. She blushed profusely and nodded, moving closer to him. He cupped her face and brought it softly to his. They closed the gap between them and he moved his lips on her warm, rosy, soft, lips. She was amazing and her lips sent shivers down his spine. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and she tugged at his bottom lip. He sighed and then let go of her lips, in pure bliss. He caught his breath and leaned his forehead against hers. 

“That was breathtaking. I-I don’t know what to say.” 

She placed her finger on his lips and whispered, “Then don’t. Just hold me for a while.”

He blushed, wrapping his arms around her waist and softly caressed her neat, brown hair. He played with the loose strands by curling them and tucking them behind her ear. She closed her eyes and hummed softly to herself as she gently held his calloused hand. He soon began to drift off slowly lying down and in the end he fell asleep, both joined by the hands. This was the moment their heartbeats became one. Once they were two different beats, one going faster than the other and now both had changed to become the same. Twin heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Anna! Love you! BananaChef. Don’t forget to leave kudos and a comment to show me that you enjoyed my story! Follow me on my twitter acc @hufflepuffOwO


End file.
